


Happy Steve Bingo: Socks

by spikeymarshmallows



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeymarshmallows/pseuds/spikeymarshmallows
Summary: It… It really shouldn't do it for him.





	Happy Steve Bingo: Socks

After he came in from the cold, well, Bucky was always cold. Something about knock-off super-serums. Steve ran hot, and Bucky? Bucky ran cold. Steve had no other choice but to make it his primary mission to ensure Bucky was warm at all times. If that meant running the heating near constantly, and sending Bucky off to baths twice a day, so be it. Bucky had been cold for so long, and Steve was not going to let that continue, damnit! 

Things were a little easier once Bucky started crawling into bed with him. After all, he ran hot, and Bucky seemed very content to wrap his arms around Steve, bury his face in his neck (his cold nose pressed just under the space below his jaw), and put his freezing cold feet and hands on Steve's skin. The metal arm did not help. 

So along with scarves and big cosy sweaters, Steve bought Bucky socks. Ridiculous socks, mostly because it made him smile. Steve didn't understand half of the pictures on the socks, but they made Bucky smile the biggest. He didn't touch the plain black socks. He didn't like anything black these days. 

It wasn't unusual to come home and see Bucky in a giant sweater that hit his upper thighs, colourful socks, hair askew. The image really shouldn't have turned him on… but here he was. With a boner. Staring at a rather ridiculous image. But the sun poured through the large windows behind Bucky, making him look like a literal angel. A literal angel with dancing sheep on his socks. 

It… It really shouldn't do it for him. 

It… It was because Bucky looked so happy to see him. He was doing better. He was talking. He had progressed onto proper solid foods months ago, and was now eating… Steve squinted. Was now eating an Airhead, whatever that was. It stained his lips red though, so who was Steve to criticise? And his legs… For someone who was perpetually cold, Bucky very rarely wore pants, or, anything constricting in any way at all. Steve didn't blame him. Pants were horrible. 

Bucky made a sound not unlike a squawking parrot when Steve pounced, air knocked out of him as he fell back onto the couch under the weight of him. He knew for a fact that Bucky could hold his weight, had held him against a wall just last week and fucked him into it, but that he let himself fall… Yeah, it did something to Steve that he didn't try to think about, just rolled with. 

It was easy to push Bucky's sweater halfway up his back, run large hands down the expanse of (blessedly warm - Steve's efforts weren't fruitless!) skin, easing his underwear down. They kept lube in the couch cushions, and he fumbled around for it as he bit kisses into Bucky's neck and what little shoulder he could reach. 

"Hey," Bucky gasped out. "Welcome home?" He sounded delighted, if not a little confused. 

"Hey," Steve murmured, giving a cry of victory as he finally found the lube.

"I'm confused," Bucky admitted, but his voice was amused. "I'm not complaining," he said, gasping happily and pressing forward into Steve's hand. "I'm just confused."

"You're…" Steve bit the back of his neck, getting a small mouthful of hair as he went. "I'm just happy, Buck. I'm just happy you're here." 

Bucky snorted, shaking his head in disbelief. "I didn't know it was possible for you to get more ridiculous, yet…" He groaned and melted into Steve's touch. "Can you at least take my socks off? Feels weird to have sex with socks on."

"Nah." Steve grinned. "Keep 'em on."

**Author's Note:**

> For [my Happy Steve Bingo card](https://happystevebingo.dreamwidth.org/2170.html?thread=9082#cmt9082).
> 
> Also, I'm on [Tumblr!](https://spikeymarshmallows.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
